The Games We Play
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Tumblr prompt; a cunning, manipulative, seductive Darcy. Darcy and Icy are in a relationship based completely on manipulation and game playing. Icy stays out too late so Darcy decides to invite Darko over.


Darcy let her hand dangle limply off of the sofa. Waiting for Icy to get home had never been a fun event for her. The waits only seemed to become much longer after the two of them had hooked up. It was a game, Darcy knew. Because she played games like that all the time.

They weren't a healthy couple, she knew that as well.

It was all about mind games right from the beginning.

For the longest time their love was one sided. And for its entirety it was based on lust. Lust on Darcy's side. The two of them became a couple because of a moment of weakness on Icy's behalf, and a few carefully spoken and placed words.

Manipulation that's all it was.

A sad attempt to mimic a real couple.

Darcy looked at the time.

Two hours later than she said she'd be back.

This was Icy's favorite game to play. The "tell you one time and come back at least three hours later" game. This time Darcy wouldn't be around when she got back. She picked up her phone and quickly punched in a few letters.

She had quite a few good options really. She could have gone out with Riven—rekindling a past relationship is always a great stab in the back. She could have gone with Bloom, dating the enemy was nearly worse. But in the end she settled for Darko. Having a nice late night out with Icy's ex—the one she cast aside for Darcy—would do just well.

Bright headlights flickered through the window.

Clearly her ride was here.

Darcy slid off of the couch and wandered out to the driveway.

She leaned herself against the driver's side door. "And how are you tonight?" She asked, a low and slow drawl.

"Better now that I have some female company." Darko winked.

"Naturally, darling." Darcy trailed her finger over his collarbone. She slipped herself into the back of the car. "I was hoping we could go to dinner. Maybe back to your place afterwards." She leaned over the seat.

"We can go anywhere you want, my dad's credit card will make sure of that." He took a drag from his cigarette.

"But of course." Darcy nodded, flipping her hair of her shoulder. _Men are so easy_.

Before Darko could put the car in reverse another pair of headlights beamed across the driveway.

"Who's that?" Darko asked.

The smug smile didn't leave Darcy's face, "no one important."

"Her girlfriend. Your ex." Came a third voice. "Pick your favorite title."

"You have a girlfriend?" Darko looked back to Darcy.

"That never stopped me before." Darcy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Never stopped you either." Icy's voice dipped into a low dangerous hiss. "You took that Diaspro chick knowing she was screwing Sky and whoever the hell that other guy was."

She turned to Darcy, "you really know how to pick your men don't you?"

"You picked him first, I picked him to make you angry."

"Wow, alright then." Darko muttered. "That is…really offensive."

"Darko you are an offense!" Icy shouted. "An offense to mankind. And you," she pointed at Darcy, "I don't know what to call you."

"Oh come on that's not true." Darcy cocked her head to the side. "You know exactly what you want to call me and you might as well come out with it, everyone else does."

"Get out of his car Darcy." Icy grumbled.

"And if I don't?"

"Then it's over." Icy propped herself up against the hood of her car. "Oh, and Darko go park your car in the street, love. So I can steal my parking spot back."

"Over? You're going to end things with me." Darcy got out of the man's car slamming the door shut.

"Oh boy." Darko frowned attempting to sink as far down in his seat as he could. Why did he always get himself into these situations. Running his hand over his hair he decided that he really needed to stop thinking with his junk.

"I always ending things with people, not the other way around." She was in Icy's face now.

The ice witch remained as impassive as ever, "well then I guess you just didn't play your cards right this time." Her steely eyes blazed into Darcy's

"This isn't how I wanted it to end you know." Darcy murmured.

"Oh?" Icy raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's not. I-I just wanted you to come home."

Icy sucked in a deep breath.

"I get lonely you know." Darcy continued. "Like when you were with Darko…"

"Oh come on." He hollered out of the car window.

"He was whoring around with…"

"That's not how it happened." Darko yelled.

"Yeah, actually it is." Icy pierced him with her cold gaze.

"Well anyways, you said you were tired of him leaving you all alone. And I came over to keep you company." Darcy pressed on. "I want company too. I'm sorry." Her face fell.

Icy knew it was another lie, and yet she took it anyways. One more chance. She'd give the woman one more chance.

Just like the last time.

Just like every other time.


End file.
